The primary focus of this research is to examine intergenerational effects of family dysfunction on co-occurring depressive symptoms and conduct problems across three generations. The research draws on systems and developmental perspectives; focusing on mutual relationships among family members over time. Specific aims include examining the impact of family dysfunction on co-occurring behavior problems in childhood and adolescence, identifying the causative mechanisms that explain the transmission of family dysfunction, and examining the extent of co-occurring behaviors among children and adolescents. Transmission of family dysfunction and the prevalence of co-occurring problem behaviors promotes the need to enhance mental health services in schools, primary medical care and the juvenile justice system, in order to better detect and address multiple needs of children. The research uses data from the Rochester Youth Development Study, a multiwave, longitudinal study designed to study the causes and correlates of delinquency, violence, and drug use. The sample includes about 360 subjects from grandparent, parent and child generations. Logistic regressions and structural equation modeling is used to estimate the model. Cross-generation continuities of both family dysfunction and co-occurring behavior problems will be examined with correlation matrices.